A Little Bit of Help, That's All
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Neal and Parker have know each other forever. Parker is bored with nothing to do. Neal needs help on a case. Parker calls Neal and Neal decides to ask Parker for help. Sorry for suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Bit of Help. That's All

Summary: Neal and Parker have know each other forever. Parker is bored with nothing to do. Neal needs help on a case. Parker calls Neal and Neal decides to ask Parker for help. Sorry for suckish summary.

Pairing: Parker/Neal, Diana/OC(Nina Torres), Nate/Sophie, Eliot/OC(Miranda O'Hara)

Rating: T for crime.

.

.

A Little Bit of Help, That's All

Chapter One

.

.

Parker was bored. No, not just bored, no she was absulutly positivley bored out of her mind. She sat on Nate's couch listening to Sophie drone on and on about how Elliot's new girl is a great influence.

"Um Soph, not that listening about Elliot's girl Miranda, isn't great in all but I really need to make a phone call." Sophie sighed and nodded. Parker got up and walked into the kitchen. She dialed a number that she han't called in a long time. After five rings the person on the other line picked up. Sophie stood outside easdropping.

"Caffrey?" A muffled response came from the other side of the line. The conversation went pretty much like this(In sophie's opinion):

"Great, this is Parker. Uh huh. Yeahh, I'm bored and have nothing to do. Sure I'll come. What, I haven't seen you in ages! Uh huh. Buh Bye!" She quickly hung up the phone and ran out the kitchen nearly knocking over Hardison and Sophie.

"So, who did you call?" Sophie asked. Parker grinned.

"Oh, just an old friend I used to work with."

"Who?" Hardison questioned.

"Doesn't matter. But I have to go. We are going to meet up later!" Parker said happily while running out the door. Sophie and Hardison stared after with confused looks on their faces.

Neal was in Peter's office with Peter and Diana. Discussing a painting that was stolen, forged, and replaced with the copy. Diana was in the middle of talking about the painting when Neal's phone rang. Diana glared at him.

"Sorry, I've got to answer this. It could be important." He picked the phone up and hit answer.

"Caffery?" An all to familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, why? Who wants to know?"

"Oh good! This is Parker. Remember me?" Neal smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! P, long time not hearing that voice." He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm calling to see where you are. I'm bored and it would be cool to meet up."

"Oh, I'm in New York at the Fbi station." he heard her squeal.

"Oh my god! I'm nearby."

"I'll see you there!" Neal said and then hung up. Peter looked at him.

"Neal, would you care to tell us who that was?" Peter asked. Neal sighed.

"She's a good friend I've known for a while." He replied.

"She wouldn't be a thief would she?" Diana wondered aloud.

"Why would you think that?" Neal smiled. Diana and Peter sigh.

"Well let's get this over with, I've got a date with my friend." Neal continued. The two agents and Neal began looking at the case file.

.

.

**A/N: **This is my first none-Glee fic so please comment so I can continue. Hope you like. Also, check out my new story Santana with a Chance, a Sonny with a Chance and Glee crossover.

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


	3. Story Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
